fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Mecha MechaGodzilla (Cdrzillafanon)
Mecha MechaGodzilla is a robot created by unknown aliens who were at war with the Simians to kill MechaGodzilla. His goal was later expanded to kill the other MechaGodzillas as well. He later ended up in Universe 986 where he currently resides as a recurring enemy of T-Rex and Godzilla. History Universe 988/construction As mentioned above, Mecha MechaGodzilla was created by unknown aliens who were at war with the Simians to kill Mechagodzilla. After meeting Godzilla and the other Mehcagodzillas, he decided he should kill them as well. This forced all the MechaGs, as well as Godzilla, to join forces to defeat him. However, the aliens had created their own versions of the Mechagodzillas' previous allies, via clones of Titanosaurus and Mothra. Eventually all three were defeated, but Mecha Mechagodzilla was later rebuilt. Universe 986 He later went through a dimensional wormhole and ended up in Universe 986, where he joined forces with Evil T-Rex during the villain story of T-Rex Adventure. Super Super Godzilla (Game ) In the Super Super Godzilla (SSNES Game), Mecha MechaGodzilla was controlled by Aliens who wanted to take over the world. He later battled the Godzilla of Universe 986, and managed to hold his own thanks to the data he had gathered on the Godzilla from his universe. He had not anticipated Godzilla's ability to turn into Super Godzilla, or the even more powerful Super Super Godzilla. Mecha MechaGodzilla was shortly defeated afterwards. Being recruited by Square Enix. After being approached by Imitation Imitation Ultraman, who told him that SE thought he could be of use to them, and that he would be well-paid and get to kill some MechaGs. After hearing this proposal Mecha Mechagodzilla agreed to join the Square Enix faction. He became one of their top warriors, and was utilized for a wide variety of SE's invasions. After a while, Mecha Mechagodzilla took a liking to Mekanaria. One would come to the obvious conclusion that she did not recuperate. T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack! Main Article: ^ Council of Creators Mecha Mechagodzilla is set to appear in the series during it's arc focusing on Square Enix. The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex Mecha Mechagodzilla appears in the first episode as a minor antagonist, attacking T-Rex but eventually being defeated. He will make further appearances as a recurring villain as the series progresses. Abilities * Lasers * Masers * Phasers * Tasers * Blazers (he likes to look fashionable) * Dazers * Missiles * Super Heat Cannon (made to counter the Absolute Zero) * Drills * the aforementioned varying projectile attacks fired from all his guns. * All Out All Out Assault. Mecha Mechagodzilla fires all his weapons at once. * Mega Heat Buster Beam. His mouth beam * Flight. Yes he can fly with all those guns on him. * Dimensional Travel. After joining Square Enix Mecha Mechagodzilla was outfitted with a device that allows him to travel through dimensions at will. * Sensors. Mecha Mechagodzilla has enhanced scanning technology that can locate any enemy from any distance, usually whoever his target is * The ability to get drunk despite being a robot. Trivia * As if it wasn't obvious, this is a joke character. * The Unnamed aliens that created him are not to be confused with any other unnamed aliens from.....whatever else. * Like MechaGamera, the idea of Mecha MechaGodzilla is not a new idea, as other people have come up with a similar one before. This is simply my version of the idea. * This version of Mecha MechaGodzilla is based on Transforming MechaGodzilla, with parts from all previous designs. * Some of the guns on this version are from Matt Frank's Super MechaGodzilla redesigns. * He is not to be confused with Super Super MechaGodzilla, another one of my characters. * The drills on his ankles are from Megalon. * Mecha Mechagodzilla is currently the third Kaiju of mine in the Square Enix faction. * I have no idea why he is sentient. He just is. * Mecha Mechagodzilla occasionally visits the Monster Island Bar which is the only time he is friendly with his usual enemies because he's drunk most of the time that he's there. * Mecha Mechagodzilla's creation was partially inspired by King Joegue, a redundant robot duplicate of King Joe, who is already a robot. Mecha Mechagodzilla exists in the same vain of being a redundant robot duplicate of a robot, but takes this further by being a redundant robot duplicate of an estabsliedhr robot duplicate. Category:Universe 986 Category:Universe 988 Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Universe 1014315 Category:Mechagodzilla variations Category:Genderless Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Mecha Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Aliens